


Mae Ein Siâp Yr Un Fath

by pkyvsaat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adeiladu araf, Amddiffynnol Hannibal, Anilingus, Ar ôl S3, Ar ôl y digwyddiad The Wrath of the Lamb, Brathog, Brig/gwaelod Hannibal, Brig/gwaelod Will, Cipio, Cusan cyntaf, Cyfeiriadau at ymosodiadau rhywiol, Ddrama, Digywilydd Will, Dirgel, Dysgu Cymraeg, Feddw Will, Fingering yr anws, Genfigennus Will, Goruchafiaeth, Gwadu orgasm, Gwaith celf, Gyfieithu gwael!, Hannibal mae Hannibal, Llofruddiaeth Gwŷr, M/M, Meddiannol Hannibal, O safbwynt Will, Rhamant, Rhyw drwy'r anws, Rhyw ffôn, Rhyw garw, Rhyw geneuol, Sy'n galaru, Tensiwn rhywiol, Trais, Tristwch/cysur, Tro cyntaf, poen
Language: Cymraeg
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkyvsaat/pseuds/pkyvsaat
Summary: Maent wedi goroesi eu cwymp o ymyl y dibyn; bellach mae Hannibal wedi diflannu ac mae Will yn sy'n galaru. Mae Will yn wynebu llawer o broblemau. Fodd bynnag, efallai Hannibal yn agosach nag y gobeithiai Will ar gyferCyfieithiad o "The Shape of Me Will Always Be You" gan MissDisoriental.





	Mae Ein Siâp Yr Un Fath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



Cefais freuddwyd am ichi heddiw.

Efallai…Yr oeddwn yn meddwl wnes I. Yr oedd fel breuddwydio pan fyddwch yn effro. Ddaethoch i fy ystafell ysbyty a gwyliodd chi mi. Eistedd: eistedd a lygadrwth. Roeddech chi'n gwisgo un o'r siwtiau chwerthinllyd hynny a fyddai'n edrych fel uffern ar unrhyw un arall, ond roeddech chi'n rhoi hudoliaeth arbennig, egsotig i chi. Mae wedi bod mor hir ers i mi eich gweld chi yn un o'r siwtiau hynny, nes i mi anghofio amdanynt. Blynyddoedd ers i mi weld eich bod yn gwisgo unrhyw beth nad oedd yn fater sefydliadol nac yn tasgu mewn ysgarlad. Felly, i ddechrau roeddwn i'n edrych yn fwy ar y siwt nag oeddwn i. Fyddech chi ddim wedi hoffi hynny, dwi ddim yn meddwl. Rydych chi'n gymaint o naws.

Nid oeddech chi'n ffitio i mewn o gwbl yn y lleoliad diflas hwn, eich holl liw ac egni yn gwbl anghywir. Pan edrychais ar eich wyneb roeddech chi'n ymddangos yn sylwgar, gwên fach iawn yn chwarae o gwmpas eich ceg. Roeddech chi wastad mor anhyblyg. Sphinx-debyg. Wnes i erioed ddeall yr hyn roeddech chi'n ei feddwl.

“Helo Will,” meddoch chi o'r diwedd. Roedd eich llygaid fel dau dwll du.

"Beth wyt ti'n gwneud yma?"Mae'n debyg nad dyma'r peth gorau i ofyn i chi, ond yna doeddwn i ddim yn gwybod beth arall i'w ddweud.

“Doeddwn i ddim yn ymwybodol bod angen i mi roi rheswm.”

“Ond mae gennych chi reswm bob amser. Mae gennych reswm dros bopeth. Ac rydych chi yma a dydych chi ddim hyd yn oed yn bodoli. ” Nawr rydw i wedi edrych ar eich llygaid dwi ddim yn gallu stopio syllu, gan geisio peidio â mynd ar goll ynddynt. Rydych chi'n sylwi ar fy niddordeb, a'm hamharodrwydd (wrth gwrs), a bod gwên fach yn tyfu ychydig yn fwy. Rydych chi'n ei fwynhau (narcissist).

Rwy'n cau fy llygaid fy hun i fynd oddi wrthych chi, ac yn y tywyllwch rwy'n clywed eich bod yn gwthio'r gadair yn ôl ac yn cerdded tuag at y gwely. Rydych chi'n symud fel cath (ni allaf eich gweld chi ond rwy'n gwybod eich bod chi), ac rwy'n teimlo bod y fatres yn dipio wrth i chi eistedd. Rwy'n synhwyro eich anadl ar fy wyneb, yn hynod o ysgafn, eich bysedd tenau yn brwsio dros fy boch, ac rwy'n anadlu i mewn eto ac yn agor fy llygaid. O leiaf rwy'n credu fy mod yn eu hagor. Efallai eu bod ar agor yn barod ... ac wrth gwrs nad ydych chi yno. Mae yna driblo golau o dan y drws, a lleisiau tawel, a holl seiniau salwch a marwolaeth. Ond dydych chi ddim yno, ac rydych chi'n anhygoel o swnllyd yn eich absenoldeb. Mae'r ystafell yn sgrechian mewn distawrwydd heboch chi ynddi.

Rydw i'n cymryd anadl ddofn, ac mae'n brifo, ac rwy'n datod y llinell IV i gipio'r gwydraid o ddŵr wrth ymyl y gwely. Mae fy nwylo yn ysgwyd.

Mae bron yn annioddefol bod hyd yn oed fy fersiwn dychmygol ohonoch yn dal i aros sawl cam ymlaen.

*****

Mae Kade Purnell yn eistedd wrth ymyl y gwely, yn eistedd ar eich cadair (mae bob amser yn mynd i deimlo fel Eich Cadeirydd nawr, gallaf ddweud). Mae hi wedi bod yma bron i awr, yn cyfarth cwestiynau fel ci. _Yap yap yap_. Dydw i ddim yn siŵr faint ohono sydd oherwydd amheuaeth wirioneddol am y datganiad a roddais (nad oedd yn union yn gorwedd ond nid yn union wir naill ai… math o Bullshit Lite), a faint yn unig yw hi fel dick er mwyn gwneud hynny - gan fy nghadw at ei hawdurdod dim ond oherwydd y gall. Efallai ei bod hi eisiau teimlo ei bod wedi bod yn drwyadl, yn ticio digon o focsys ac yn croesi nifer angenrheidiol y t’s. Dydw i ddim yn siŵr mewn gwirionedd, mae'n anodd darllen. Ond gydag un lladdwr cyfresol marw, un lladdwr cyfresol ar goll, ac un asiant FBI hanner marw ar draeth, mae'n debyg nad yw'r trylwyredd yn gwbl afresymol.

Mae hi'n dweud rhywbeth rhagweladwy am “ymchwiliad swyddogol cynhwysfawr” - yn ddiau, mae'n cael ei ymarfer ymlaen llaw i greu'r ofn a'r cydymffurfio cywir. Os byddaf yn ymdrechu'n ddigon caled, gallaf hyd yn oed ddychmygu ei bod yn ei ymarfer mewn drych ymlaen llaw, gan berffeithio'r pyrsiau amrywiol o wefusau a rhychio'r aeliau. Mae'n amlwg ei bod yn ceisio dychryn fi, ac rydw i'n mynd allan yn brydlon, oherwydd o ddifrif, pwy sy'n gofalu? Ni fyddant yn dod o hyd i chi. Os ydych chi'n dal yn fyw, ni fyddwch yn gadael iddyn nhw ddod o hyd i chi oni bai eich bod chi eisiau iddyn nhw - bydd y cyfan yn rhan o'r gêm. Os ydych chi'n dal yn fyw. Na, dydych chi ddim wedi marw. Nid oes gennyf unrhyw dystiolaeth wrthrychol am dybio hyn, ond credaf ei fod beth bynnag.

“Roeddech chi'n lwcus iawn Mr Graham.” Mae'n swnio fy mod wedi bod yn lwcus i gythruddo hi ac mae fy lwc dda yn ffynhonnell anfodlonrwydd enfawr. Ni allaf helpu i deimlo argraff. Casineb cwrtais o'r fath. Ddim cystal â chi wrth gwrs, ond nid yn ddrwg. Ddim yn ddrwg o gwbl. Byddwn i'n rhoi saith allan o ddeg iddi.  “Fe wnaeth rhywun ddod o hyd i chi,” mae hi'n parhau. Mae hi'n dal i ganolbwyntio ar ba mor lwcus ydw i, fel pe bai gennyf ddiddordeb. “Yn eich helpu i fynd allan o'r dŵr. Rhoi cymorth cyntaf i chi… ”Mae hi'n mynd yn dawel, yn ansicr sut i barhau. Nid yw Kade yn dweud mai chi oedd y Samariad da hwn, ond nid oes angen iddi - wrth gwrs roeddech chi. Pan fyddaf yn cau fy llygaid, rwy'n sicr y gallaf ei gofio hyd yn oed. Eich llaw ar gefn fy mhen, mor ddigyffro ac effeithlon ag erioed ond wedi'i sbeisio oddi tano gydag aer o anobaith wedi'i reoli'n ofalus, oherwydd dydw i ddim yn ymateb ac ni allaf ddod o hyd i'm pwls. “Breathe, Will”, meddoch chi, “Anadlwch i mi, mae angen i chi anadlu.” Rydych chi'n dal y clwyf yn fy wyneb ynghyd â'ch bysedd hir, gan wneud sianel aerglos yn fy ngheg fel y gallwch berfformio CPR. “Mae angen i chi fyw Will,” roeddech chi'n dweud, “Mae angen i chi fyw i mi.” Er efallai fy mod wedi dyfeisio'r rhan olaf honno. Yn wir, yn sicr fe wnes i; nid yw'n ymddangos fel y math o beth y byddech chi'n ei ddweud. Mae fy meddwl yn dechrau drifftio, ac rwy'n dychmygu beth fyddech chi'n ei wneud pe baech chi yma: sut y byddech chi'n cymryd Kade ar wahân i eiriau wedi'u hadeiladu'n berffaith. Neu, yn fwy tebygol, yn llythrennol yn mynd â hi ar wahân, yn ôl pob tebyg gyda'ch dwylo noeth. Gydag un llaw foel wedi'i chlymu tu ôl i'ch cefn… Mae Kade yn syllu arna i nawr gyda chasineb amlwg. “A ddywedais rywbeth i ddifyrru chi Mr Graham?”

Mae ei llais staccato yn fy nhroi yn ôl i'r ystafell, fel hoelion i lawr bwrdd sialc, ac rwy'n blink arni, yn ddryslyd. “Mae'n ddrwg gennyf, beth?” Rwy'n dweud. Y tu ôl i fy llygaid, rydych chi'n gwenu arnaf.

“Doeddwn i ddim yn ymwybodol bod hwn yn fater chwerthin. Felly - wnes i ddweud rhywbeth i ddifyrru chi?”

O Dduw, pam mae pobl yn gofyn cwestiynau fel hyn? Nid yw fel pe bai Kade yn disgwyl, neu hyd yn oed eisiau, ateb gonest. Rwy'n meddwl yn fyr beth y byddai hi'n ei wneud pe bawn i'n dweud “ie, fel mae'n digwydd,” neu hyd yn oed “ie, a dyfalwch yn union faint o fucks rydw i'n ei roi am hynny. Cyfrifwch nhw. Wedi'i wneud? ”

“Doeddwn i ddim yn gwenu,” yn lle hynny, “Roeddwn yn _grimacing_. Rydw i mewn llawer o boen. Ma’am. ”

Mae Kade yn edrych yn amheus (a hefyd wedi fy yn flin â'm sarcastig ‘Ma’am’). Fodd bynnag, nid yw'n mynd i wneud unrhyw beth, mae'n ormod o drafferth. Mae hi'n mynd i'w hanwybyddu, felly yn gyfnewid rwy'n edrych yn ddifrifol ac yn esgus fy mod yn talu sylw. Quid pro quo. Nid yw fel ei bod yn werth dychmygu beth fyddech chi'n ei wneud beth bynnag. Doeddwn i byth yn dda iawn o ran rhagweld beth fyddech chi'n ei wneud. Mae'n debyg y byddech yr un mor debygol o fynd â fi ar wahân.

“Ie, wel…” Mae Kade yn casglu ei phwrs i fyny mewn ffordd ffyslyd ac yn gafael yn y strap. Mae hi wedi colli rheolaeth ar y sgwrs hon, ac mae hi'n ei nabod. Yr hyn y mae hi wir eisiau, yn amlwg, yw dweud wrthyf i fod yn dawel. Mae'r ffaith na all, ac yn wir eisiau, yn foddhaol iawn mewn gwirionedd.

Rydym yn syllu ar ein gilydd, gan fesur maint ein gilydd. “Diolch am ymweld,” meddaf o'r diwedd, gan ei diswyddo. Mae'n cymryd fy hunan-reolaeth olaf i beidio â dechrau gwenu eto.

Mae hi'n edrych arnaf mewn dirmyg amlwg. Dydyn ni ddim wedi gorffen, dwi'n gwybod hyn - dwi ddim wedi ennill. Er hynny, bydda i'n delio â hi yn ddiweddarach. Ac mae buddugoliaeth dros dro yn dal i fod yn fuddugoliaeth. Ar hyn o bryd rwyf am gau fy llygaid a pheidio â'u hagor eto am amser hir iawn.

“Gan ddymuno gwellhad buan i chi Mr Graham,” yw'r unig beth mae'n ei ddweud. Yna mae hi'n sefyll i fyny, yn drawiadol yn ei sodlau sgleiniog, ac yn frowns arnaf (mae wir yn gwneud - does dim gair arall amdano) ac mae'n troelli ychydig yn daclus ar ei bysedd traed ac yn mynd i'r drws. Rwy'n cyflawni fy uchelgais o gau fy llygaid a gorwedd yno, gan deimlo fel merthyr. Rwy'n ffiaidd i sylweddoli bod fy nwylo'n crynu ychydig, a'u hwrdd o dan y gorchuddion. Mae hi'n cau'r drws yn sydyn y tu ôl iddi. Mae ei sodlau'n swnio drwy'r ffordd i lawr y coridor, _cliciwch cliciwch cliciwch_ , ac rwy'n dychmygu sut beth fyddai ei throi drwy'r galon gydag un o'i stilettos drud ei hun. Rwy'n ceisio teimlo'n euog wedyn, ond ni allaf. “Beth yw syniad digywilydd Will,” rwy'n clywed eich bod chi'n dweud, ond rwy'n gwybod eich bod yn gwenu er gwaethaf eich hun.

Mae peth amser yn mynd heibio. Dydw i ddim yn gwybod faint. Ac yna mae swn y tu allan i'r ystafell a phan fyddaf yn agor llygad, gallaf weld silwét tal drwy'r gwydr barugog. Gallaf ddweud ei fod yn ddyn o'r siâp - ysgwyddau eang, wedi'i adeiladu'n rymus. Nid chi fydd hi, dw i'n dweud wrthyf fy hun, nid yw, _o Dduw_ … ac mae'r drws yn agor yr holl ffordd, ac wrth gwrs nid chi yw hi. Mae'n Jack. Mae'n gwisgo ei het fedora chwerthinllyd, ac mae'n edrych yn lletchwith iawn. Yn wir, mae bron yn dirgrynu â lletchwith. Mae'n rholio oddi arno mewn tonnau. Mae ei ddwylo yn cael ei glymu y tu ôl i'w gefn fel pe bai'n gafael mewn rhywbeth, ac am foment swrrealaidd / ofnadwy rwy'n credu ei fod wedi dod â blodau i mi. Nid yw, wrth gwrs (diolch i Dduw), yn hytrach nad yw'n gwybod beth i'w wneud gyda'i ddwylo. Mae'n eu datblygu o gwmpas i flaen ei gorff ac yn eu gwrthdaro o amgylch ei stumog, yna'n gadael iddynt fynd yn gyfan gwbl ac maent yn siglo ar ei ochrau fel pendula.

“Wel, Will…” mae'n llwyddo o'r diwedd, ac mae ei eiriau'n cyd-redeg ac yn teithio drostynt eu hunain yn yr ymdrech i ddianc o'i geg, felly mae'n swnio pob un wedi'i garlio: _Welwill_. Rwy'n teimlo fy ngwefusau yn troi eto. Pryd y deuthum mor mor hysterig? Wnes i erioed arfer chwerthin. “ _Pa mor drist ydych chi Will_ ,” rwy'n cofio i chi ddweud unwaith. “ _Mor ddifrifol drwy'r amser_.”

Mae gan Jack ymgais arall, yn brwydro ymlaen fel milwr. Mae'n rhaid i mi ei roi iddo. “Hei Will” meddai (gwell), ac yna ar ôl saib, “Rydych chi'n edrych fel uffern” (nid cymaint).

“Ydw?” Rwy'n dweud, “Dwi newydd fynd yn ôl oddi yno.” Ond nid wyf wedi troseddu. Dwi'n edrych fel uffern. O leiaf nid yw'n gofyn i mi sut ydw i'n teimlo, oherwydd mae'n amlwg fy mod yn teimlo'n ofnadwy.

Mae Jack yn chwerthin ac yna'n tynnu'r gadair (eich cadair) yn ofalus at ochr y gwely. Pa adnoddau bynnag yr oedd yn rhaid iddo eu cael hyd yn hyn, mae'n amlwg eu bod wedi dod i ben, oherwydd nawr mae'n mynd yn dawel eto ac yn gosod ei ddwylo (wrth gwrs). Rwy'n syllu'n ôl arno, yr un mor dawel. Ni allaf feddwl am un peth i'w ddweud, ac mae'n amlwg na all fod ychwaith. Tybed a ydym ni'n mynd i syllu ar ein gilydd nes i'r ysbyty gau am y nos ac mae nyrs yn ei hebrwng i ffwrdd, yn drawiadol yn ei dawelwch caregog.

Mae Jack yn edrych yn anhapus, wrth gwrs ei fod yn gwneud, ac yn allyrru ochenaid hir. “Sut mae hynny'n gwneud?” Meddai o'r diwedd, gan gyfeirio at y rhwymyn ar fy wyneb. Rwy'n shrug fy ysgwyddau. Yna rwy'n difaru ar unwaith, oherwydd y boen o'm clwyf frest.

“Gallai fod wedi bod yn waeth”, rwy'n ateb. “Dydyn nhw ddim yn meddwl y bydd y graith yn rhy ddrwg.” Nid fy mod i wir yn gofalu am y naill ffordd na'r llall. Mae'n frand arall yn unig, marc arall y gellir ei olrhain yn ôl i chi, fel eich olion llaw ar draws fy nghorff. Clwyf duelling: a enillwyd yn y frwydr.

“Gallwch ei guddio gyda'r barf bach anniben hwnnw o'ch un chi”, meddai Jack, felly rwy'n chwerthin, oherwydd beth arall alla i ei wneud? Mae ei lletchwith yn mynd mor ddwys ac rwy'n teimlo fy mod i'n flin drosto.

“Mae'n iawn,” meddaf yn olaf. “Rydych chi'n gwybod nad chi sydd ar fai.”

“Rwy'n gwybod,” meddai Jack, sy'n fy nghyffroi gan fy mod yn disgwyl rhyw lefel o brotest o leiaf. Fy bai i yw fy hun, mae'n debyg - dylwn i fod wedi gwybod nad oedd unrhyw ffordd y byddwn yn cael y cyfle i fod yn gysurus ag ef.

Mae Jack yn ochneidio eto, felly rwy'n ochneidio hefyd i'w gadw'n gwmni. “Hell o olygfa y gwnaeth eich bechgyn ei gadael ar ôl”, meddai o'r diwedd. “Cyfanswm llanast gwaedlyd.”

Mae'n debyg mai dyna un ffordd o'i ddisgrifio. “Ond fe wnes i ddal y Tylwyth Teg Dant, oni wnes i?” Rwy'n ateb. Saib arall. "Mewn ffordd."

Mae Jack yn gwenu ychydig. “Do, fe wnaethoch chi.” Mae'n oedi hefyd. Rwy'n edrych i lawr ar ei ddwylo, ac wrth gwrs maen nhw'n troi at ei gilydd. “Will, fe golloch chi Hannibal Lecter hefyd.”

Rydw i'n syllu arno am eiliad, yn syfrdanu i dawelwch gwirioneddol. Gallaf deimlo fy ngheg yn gweithio'n ddiwerth; Rhaid i mi edrych yn chwerthinllyd, fel pysgodyn gasping ar gyfer aer. Rwy'n siwr nad ydych chi erioed wedi edrych fel ydw i nawr, a ydych chi? Nid unwaith yn eich bywyd cyfan.  “Er mwyn Duw, Jack!” Yn olaf, “Wnes i ddim colli Hannibal Lecter. Doeddwn i ddim wedi anghofio ei roi yng nghefn y car ac yna gyrru adref ac roedd fel ‘O! Ble wnaeth Hannibal Lecter go?’” Rydw i'n tynnu mewn aer dwfn, amrwd o aer. “Cefais fy nhrywanu a'm taflu oddi ar _clogwyn_.”

“Will, rydych chi'n gwybod bod angen i mi ofyn hyn. Oeddech chi'n gwybod ei fod yn mynd i ddianc?” Mae tawelwch anghyfforddus. “Roeddech chi'n gwybod o'r blaen.”

Am funud byr, arswydus rwy'n teimlo y gallwn i grio mewn gwirionedd. “Does gen i ddim syniad beth ddigwyddodd iddo,” meddaf o'r diwedd. “Rwyf wedi dweud hyn eisoes. Rhoddais ddatganiad. Syrthiodd Hannibal pan wnes i. Bu farw Dolarhyde…” _byddwch yn ofalus,_ _rwy'n meddwl_. “Fe wnaethom golli ein cydbwysedd a syrthio drosodd. Mae'n debyg bod Hannibal wedi marw.”

“Gallai fod, a ie, mae'n debyg. Ond yna fe allech chi. A dydych chi ddim. ”

“Na,” meddaf. “Dydw i ddim.”

“Ac rydym i gyd yn hapus iawn am hynny,” meddai Jack. Mae e'n teimlo'n euog nawr, mae e'n ôl-gracio. Wedi'i wthio am adwaith, ac yn fodlon bod fy nghyfyngder yn ddilys, felly mae'n barod i wrth gefn (dros dro). Cenhadaeth yn gyflawn. Ond ei fai mewn gwirionedd yw… math o. Ond mae'n edrych ychydig yn hapusach nawr. Mae peth o'r tyndra wedi mynd. Efallai nad yw'n credu'n llwyr i mi, ond yn sicr mae e eisiau gwneud hynny. Mae Jack yn gwenu arnaf eto, yn gyfeillgar ac yn garedig. Yn fuan, mae'n debyg y bydd yn ruffle fy ngwallt ac yn fy ffonio yn buster (o Dduw, nid yw mewn gwirionedd yn mynd i… ydy e?). Ond nid yw hyn i gyd yn ymwneud â mi, mae'n ymwneud â Jack. Mae angen iddo fy ngwneud yn ôl yn fy lle a fy nhroi i mewn i rywbeth tameidiog a bregus nad yw'n fygythiad ac y gellir ei nawddogi a'i gondemnio i.  Am ei holl ddoethineb ymddangosiadol, nid oes ganddo unrhyw syniad am unrhyw beth.

“A yw Kade wedi siarad â chi?” Jack yn gofyn.

Rydw i'n rholio fy llygaid a Jack yn chwerthin eto. Ond oni ddylai fod eisoes yn gwybod hynny? Ni ddylai orfod gwirio. Maent i gyd yn eithaf diwerth mewn gwirionedd, nid oes unrhyw un yn ymddangos i wybod beth mae unrhyw un arall yn ei wneud. Does dim rhyfedd eich bod wedi eu trechu am gyhyd.

Ymddengys fod Jack, fel fi, wedi diflasu gyda'r sgwrs hon, ac mae'n dechrau codi ei got a'r het dwp. Tybed a fyddech chi'n gweddu i het fel 'na? Rwy'n credu y byddech chi. Bron. Rakish, wedi'i dynnu ychydig i lawr tuag at un llygad.

“Cymerwch ofal,” meddai Jack ac rwy'n gwenu'n ôl arno, oherwydd dyma'r hyn yr wyf i fod i'w wneud. “Byddwn yn siarad yn nes ymlaen,” ychwanega, ac mae'n fygythiad ac yn addewid.

Ar ôl iddo fynd, rwy'n ymestyn ac yn cau fy llygaid, gan fwynhau'r heddwch a'r distawrwydd. Ar ôl ychydig byddaf yn eu hagor eto, ond dydych chi ddim yno: wrth gwrs, dydych chi ddim. “Dwi ddim yn gwybod ble wyt ti,” dw i'n dweud. Gobeithio na all neb fy nghlywed. Gallaf ddychmygu'r diweddariad pryderus yn fy ffeil feddygol: _Will Graham yn gorwedd yn ei ystafell, yn siarad yn hapus ag ef ei hun_ Ond nid yw'n fy mhoeni i wneud i mi stopio. Nid fy bai i yw hyn. Ddylwn i ddim gorfod siarad â fi fy hun. Dylwn i fod yn siarad â chi. Ond nid wyf yn gwybod ble rydych chi. Dydw i ddim wir. Dydych chi ddim yn unman ond ar yr un pryd gallech fod yn unrhyw le.

“Hyd yn oed petawn i'n gwybod lle rydych chi, fyddwn i ddim yn dweud wrthynt. Fyddwn i ddim yn gadael iddyn nhw fynd â chi, ”rwy'n dweud wrth y cysgodion. Mae'r ‘oherwydd eich bod yn perthyn i mi’ yn ddigyffro, ond pe baech chi yn eich cadair, byddech chi'n ei glywed beth bynnag. Byddech chi'n gwybod. Roeddech chi bob amser yn gwybod.


End file.
